1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a wind-driven perfume dispenser and in particular to one which will produce different light patterns when blown by the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of perfume dispensers have have appeared on the market, which have been utilised in offices, houses, motor vehicles, etc., for dispensing a perfume. These perfume dispensers are commonly comprised of a perfume container having air vents, and a solid or liquid perfume contained in the perfume container. However, the perfume dispensers are less active and the smell of the perfume used cannot be quickly and effectively distributed into the air. Furthermore, such perfume dispensers have no other functions than dispensing the smell of the perfume thereby making it difficult to attract the purchasing desire of the customers.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wind-driven perfume dispenser which will produce different light patterns when blown by wind, which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a wind-driven perfume dispenser.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a wind-driven perfume dispenser which will produce different light patterns when blown by wine
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a wind-driven perfume dispenser capable of producing different light patterns includes a body portion, a rotatable light-emitting device rotatably mounted on the body portion, and a decoration. The rotatable light-emitting device includes an impeller and a light-emitting device mounted on the impeller, whereby the light-emitting device will give light when the impeller is blown by wind, and almost at the same time, the integrated circuit will control the light-emitting diodes to give various kinds of flashing modes which will pass through the opening of the decoration to produce a mysterious and appealing appearance, especially at night time.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.